1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric ceramic composition and a ceramic electronic component having a dielectric layer composed of the dielectric ceramic composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer ceramic capacitor that is one example of ceramic electronic components is widely used as electronic component having compact size, high efficiency and high reliability. A number of the multilayer ceramic capacitors are particularly used in electric and electronic apparatuses. Along with downsizing and performance improvement of the electric and electronic apparatuses, demands on downsizing, high performance, and improvement of reliability have been increasing toward the multilayer ceramic capacitor. Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 propose multilayer ceramic capacitors to meet such demands.
However, in recent years, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is further requested to be smaller and achieve higher capacity. Thus, dielectric layers are required to be thinner and more multilayered.
Therefore, demands on achieving sufficient reliability and favorable temperature characteristics are increasing for dielectric ceramic compositions even when dielectric layers are made thinner and more multilayered.    [Patent Document 1] JP Patent Application Laid Open No. H10-223471    [Patent Document 2] JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2011-201761